


Broken crayons still colour

by schuylersfineline



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay John Laurens, Gen, Hamiltrash (Hamilton), Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Mom Friend Hercules Mulligan, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Soft George Washington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylersfineline/pseuds/schuylersfineline
Summary: "Alex look at me." John was smiling back at the young boy stood before him. Alex couldn't help but smile back, John's face always made Alex smile, the way his eyes would twinkle everytime he looked at Alex, his smiles and the freckles that covered the boy face. Alex couldn't believe he could be so lucky."Just because your broken doesn't mean you're useless." John leant forward stroking the boy's cheek. "Broken Crayons still colour." ~HELLO! sorry so um hi i'm a simp for lams/jamilton whichever you prefer and i wanted to right a fluff story :) also they're like 16/17 ya know highschool age.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Hercules Mulligan & Everyone, John Laurens & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**John's pov :)**

He woke up in a sweaty mess, his breath heavy. He had just had the weirdest dream. He felt as if his was drowning in the heat of his duvet but he burrowed further trying to escape the cold air of reality and the cold air that now seeped through his broken window. He need to get that fixed a week ago but John Laurens was too lazy and was able to suffer the consequences. He snuggled back down trying to force himself to sleep but was immediately woken up by crashing downstairs and his alarm. 

John yawned and fell out if bed, being sure to be dressed before tumbling down the stairs. He was sure his dad wasn't home, he wouldn't be for a week. So he was unsure what the banging was. He practically jumped down the stairs only to be met with his younger brother James who had a half eaten poptart in one hand and his shoes swinging from the other. 

"What was that noise?" John asked as James struggled to put his shoes on one handed, then handing John his breakfast to put them on properly. John hadn't realised how starving he was till he had the poptart in his hand so he took a bite allowing the flavor to explode in his mouth before quickly swallowing and eating the rest, which was met with weak protests from James. 

He just smiled at his younger brother as he answered John's earlier question. "Mary and I may have fought for the last poptart." He said simply making John raise an eyebrow, "We're out of food. And I managed to win the last poptart." John chuckled and ruffled James's hair. "Too bad I won after all." John laughed making James pout. 

John really cared about his siblings, especially James since he knew it had been hard for him to adjust to his new school. James was now a freshman at John's high school and everyone had been expecting him to be like his older siblings, however people deal with damage in different ways. John and Mary dealt with their damage in... negative ways. They kept their pain internal but took it out on those around them. 

It wasn't John's intention at all but it was his fault. When meeting new people you often make mistakes. Sometimes John wished he could go back in time and stop himself from ever meeting Adams. He was the worst influence on John. He was lucky though, in his horrible life there was one spark of light. Elizabeth Schuyler. She was the only one who knew everything about John. And the only one that cared. She was also the first one to treat James differently, well she treated everyone the same but she understood people were different. John often wondered if it was because people treated her the same as her sisters. 

James was probably the opposite to the other two Laurens siblings, he was kind and loving, he worked hard and kept his battle internal. He was a good kid. 

"I'm going to school, I'll see you there?" James asked his older brother who seemed to being staring off into space. John just nodded in response as James closed the door with a gentle click. He wandered into the kitchen to see Mary sat at the table, a flat iron glued to her hand. She sighed loudly as she ran it through her hair, ignoring John completely. 

after a couple of minutes of Mary sighing and John scrolling through Instagram, she whipped around and looked at him. "Curly or straight?" John didn't look up, "curly." Mary smiled fondly at her brother until he looked up at her. "You really are something else." She laughed before turning back to her hair leaving John with a puzzled face. People often told him that and he was always left confused, perhaps these were the moments they saw through John's rough exterior because, even though he would rarely admit it, John was a softie at heart. 

~time skip~

John was having a bad day, first having to deal with Adams, he had to deal with him everyday. Meaning everyday John was in a bad mood. Having to balance the stress of upcoming exams, homework he hadn't bothered to do and honestly everyone around him was sure to set him off at some point, but he was exhausted from the last week so he just slumped back against his locker and the one besides him, which was empty and didn't belong to anyone so he wouldn't have to interact with another human being for those five minutes, until he had to trudge back to class. He could see the Schuyler sisters and their gang walking towards their lockers, smiles all around. John was fairly jealous of the fact that Eliza seemed to have such great friends. Many times had she practically begged him to come and join them but he denied her requests every time. 

_"Come on John," Eliza looked up at him her eyes sparkling. John looked back, a dead expression on his face. This girl was gonna get the better of him. He couldn't allow it, it was his own fault really, once you become part of Adams's gang, you never left, it was like some cult shit. "They would accept you, they're good people." Eliza continued to plead with him, making John feel guilty. She was right. Even if the boys didn't welcome it at first he would at least have the sisters._ _The schuyler's had done so much for him, he was almost part of the family. But again, he knew what Adams would do if he tried to leave his cult. He would probably hurt John, or worse hurt Eliza._

As John continued staring off into space and regretting his life choices he caught eyes with the girl he had just been thinking about, She shot him her award winning smile but her expression faded as she saw that John hadn't returned her energy. Instead she looked him in the eye and mouthed at him, " _are you okay?_ " John raised his head and slowly blinked twice: " _I'm fine._ " Eliza smiled again at her best friend and turned away. God, John wasn't sure what he'd do without that girl. 

As this was going on someone had crept up to John, on his righthand side, He could feel the presence of a smaller figure, John could almost feel them staring at both him and the empty locker. Oh great. Even in five minutes John couldn't seem to avoid interacting face to face with someone. He just closed his eyes, and pulled his hood further down his face. Clearly the figure didn't like this as it protested. 

"Could you move?" He had a harsh tone as he spoke to John, impatiently. His accent was different to those John had heard before but it sound familiar. John brushed this off and just grunted in response. The boy didn't seem to like this. Because he spoke again "I asked you to move." John took a deep breath and looked up, locking eyes with the boy.

John nearly fell over as he met this boy's face, there was no way that this was happening, not right now, not to him. Again the other boy just stood there impatiently waiting for John to move. This made him smirk. "What are you gonna do it i don't move?" God did John hate himself. 

The boy didn't respond, instead he tackled John to the floor, causing him so much shock, he couldn't even respond. The boy then stood up brushing of the dirt from his jeans and opened his locker, as if the whole interaction hadn't happened. John could feel his blood boiling, and all the eyes that now watched him, awaiting his response. 

_Sorry Eliza._

Before he knew it he had already smashed the poor boys head into the locker his grip around his face tighten, almost lifting his feet off the ground. But the boy didn't retaliate, he didn't even blink an eye. And when John looked at him he saw pitty. This mad him angrier, to the point where he was smashing the boy into his own locker repeatedly. "Say something, then." John repeated between smashes. Only when he saw tears forming in the corner of the boy's eyes did he let go, dropping him to his knees. 

fuck. It was his own fault, his reputation had to be upheld, even if he had to smash some guys head into the locker. He could hear the principal calling his name already. "Laurens. Hamilton. Meet me inside." 


	2. My Shot (part 1)

**Alex's pov :)**

a few days prior to the locker incident

Alexander Hamilton was absolutely terrified, for several different reasons. First he had a new found fear of the ocean, as he stood there petrified, on the docks awaiting for his new guardian to collect him, he could still see the flames that had errupted halfway through his trip, nearly engulfing the tiny boat which was to carry him to new york. 

In new york you could be a new man. Atleast thats what everyone had said. 

Second of all, Alex was to be picked up by the Washington's, whom he had very little contact with, mainly letters or the odd email from a Mr George Washington, and this scared him. He didn't exactly know what this man looked like. Or anything about his new family. It was okay. In two years he could be out of there and do something important. He could wait two years. He'd waited 16 just to get of that dreaded island. 

And of course there was always the unstoppable marching of time that is slowly guiding us all towards inevitable death. But to be honest Alex didn't even fear it. Instead he wished for it to guide him quicker.

Alex continued kicking around the gravel beneath his feet, pretending that the ocean behind him wasn't really there, completely unaware of the man that had approached him carring a rather large sign, "Alexander Hamilton" scrawled across it. The man cleared his throat, startling Alex so badly he nearly fell over. The man seemed to ingnore this and instead addressed Alex, rather formally for his liking. 

"Mr Hamilton, I'm Alfred, I'll be your escort to the Washington's, whom are expecting you shortly. If you would follow me to the car." 

Alex didn't say anything, instead he just adjusted his backpack and followed Alfred towards the car park, and when they reached the car he got in without a word. Neither spoke for the whole journey, Alex continued to stare down at his feet, his fingers fidgeting with the worn threads of his hoodie. 

As the car came to a stop, Alex could feel his nerves rising. _calm down alex. it'll be okay_ he forced his nerves to settle and stepped out into the cool air, only to immediately stop in his tracks. _holy shit_ Alex knew the Washington's were rich but.. surely this was a bit excessive. Infront of him stood a massive house, the windows pratically sparkled in the sunlight. The hedges and flowers that sat around the giant of a house, were neatly tended to, every bush trimmed flat, each flower full of colour.

Alex couldn't believe his eyes, even the drive way was clean, the gravel all smooth, a continuous colour, clear of leaves and debris. _i can do this With_ trembling hands Alex walked towards the door, but froze before hitting the doorbell. The moment he did, that was it. There was no turning back. His whole life will change. He would no longer be that scared little boy stuck on Nevis. He could be.. well whatever he wanted. 

Alex's hand still hovered over the doorbell, but he needn't have pressed it, because the door swung open before he could. Alex was so startled he fell backwards, landing in a heap. The man who opened the door seemed to stare at Alex for a few moments, towering over him, then he turned a called out into the house. "Martha! our new child is here." 

Alex was taken aback. He didn't expect them to think of him as their child, more like a puppy they picked up off the streets until it moves into its forever home. Strange Analogy. 

The man, continued to stand there, "What are you doing down there?" The man asked, Alex looked at him dumbfounded. "I fell over." He answered quietly. "Well what'd ya fall over for?" The Man continued to question, but with Alex's facial expression, he cracked a smile. "I'm just messing with you son." He held out his hand to help Alex up as a timid looking woman appeared besides him, a warm and welcoming smile across her face, which faded when she saw Alex sprawled across the floor. "Oh, Alex! You must be hungry. George you should have helped the poor boy up," she said brightly hitting her husband in the shoulder, Who gave his wifr an offended look "This way dear." She ushered him inside. 

Alex wasn't ready for that. Stepping inside he felt his stomach churn. The whole house was warm, there was a pleasant smell emanating from what was assumed to be the kitchen. Even just the foyer was a sensory overload, the polished floors, big chandelier and don't even start on the staircase, from which another boy around Alex's age came bounding down. 

The boy winked at Alex and pointed over to Mr Washington, who was busy now answering a phonecall. The boy was rather tall and slim, his curly hair pulled back off his face in a high ponytail, his dress rather casual with his black skinny jeans, paired with a white dress shirt. He smiled his teeth shining bright white, it made Alex feel safe and loved. He didn't like this feeling, it felt strange and unfamiliar, but alas he flashed him a smile in return all the same. 

The boy then leaped, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, But what suprised Alex the most was Washington's reaction. He didn't seem to yell, instead he hung up his phone and continued on wandering into the kitchen. Alex was so gobsmacked he continued to stand there.

But his curiosity drove him towards the conversation. 

"Martha my love?" 

"Mhm?" 

The boy around Washingtons neck giggled 

"Have you seen Lafayette?" 

Ahm. French. This could be fun, Alex smiled to himself. 

Martha seemed to stand there in thought for a moment before continuing to stir the food she had made. 

"Mhm no, did you try his room?" 

George turned to face Alex. 

"Ah, Alex i suppose you haven't seen him?" 

Alex stifled a laugh. "Who?" He replied the biggest smile on his face, The boy shot him a hurt look but winked dramatically. It might not have been alot, but seeing everyone smile, it made Alex feel part of the family. 

Lafayette then hopped down and brushed down his jeans, before holding his hand out towards Alex a smile on his face. 

Alex just stared down at his outstretched hand. Laf seemed to see the poor boy's confusion and laughed. "C'mon Mon Ami," he then pulled Alex into a hug. "Welcome to the family." He said, his accent heavy, though Alex could hear his smile. 

The taller boy then pulled away "Ah Mon Ami, you need to see your room." 

Alex smiled back. 

"montrer la voie." The boy's smile widened at Alex's last comment. 

The boys then ran up the stairs. Lafayette leading Alex towards his new room. They kept going, walking past a bunch of doors, Laf occasionally pointing at one labelling it the bathroom or whatever. They stopped breifly outside a door, a picture stuck on it. 

Alex looked closer, to see Laf stood with another boy, both bundled in scarfs, Laf kissing the other boy on the cheek, who had a massive smile on his face, snow covered the trees in the background, and lightly dusted the boys. 

Alex smiled at the photograph. "Who's that?" 

Lafayette sighed lovingly, "l'amour de ma vie," 

"Oui? Do i get to meet this Mystery man?" Alex Laughed, the look of Laf's face warmed his heart. "Of course Mon Ami, we are a package deal after all." The boy laughed then continued to lead Alex three doors away. 

"This is your room," Laf said pushing open the door and stepping in, in a dramatic manor. Alex followed in awe. He had never had a room to call his own. Laf stood in the corner hands clasped, a small smile tugging on his lips, awaiting the boys reaction. 

But Alex didn't say anything, instead he just put down his bag and flopped on to the bed, now staring at the ceiling, closing his eyes gently.

That seemed to be reaction enough cause Alex heard a rather french squeal and a small thump as the other boy landed besides him. 

"Tell me about yourself, Mon Ami." 

Alex thought hard for a moment before answering. "Well to be honest, i pretty sure i told you guys everything in my letters." Laf sighed dramatically throwing his arm out hitting Alex in the face. "There must be one thing you didn't tell us." Laf pleaded his accent heavy. 

"I suppose i never told anyone that i'm um bisexual." Alex spoke with hint of nervousness only just about noticable in his voice. Lafayette smiled gently. "That's brilliant Mon Ami! Come, we must celebrate with a meal!" Laf then sprung up racing down the stairs, already at the bottom, when Alex managed to catch up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so this chapter was sooooo long, i'll do it in two parts, then we'll get back to John :) 
> 
> Kudos are never ever expected but so highly appreciated. 🥺♥


End file.
